


Fix You

by theminiummark



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [6]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/pseuds/theminiummark
Summary: From the anonymous prompt:“Maybe I can’t fix you but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try"





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr

Geno knows as soon as it happens. He’s executing a perfect pivot in the corner, one he has done hundreds, if not thousands of times, when his knee just…gives way. 

It literally feels like his skate goes one way, and the rest of him goes the other. He drops to the ice, anything to get the weight off of his leg. His breath hisses between his teeth and he knows. 

He knows he’s done.

It doesn’t take long for the medical staff to examine him. Fuck, Geno could tell just by looking at his swollen joint as to what’s wrong. He has dislocated his kneecap. It feels _bad_ , definitely not where it is supposed to be. His knee is three times its normal size and his his patella is an out of place lump on the outside of his leg. 

Fuck, he’s never had a knee injury like this before. He can’t tell if the pain at this point is making him woozy or if it is the way everything just looks so _wrong._

Sid distracts him by stomping his way into the exam room, still in is skates and pads, his jersey missing. He must have rushed through his first intermission routine to come to Geno. 

The sight of his sweat curled hair and the pinched look of concern on his face give Geno the grace to smile through the pain. Sid smiles back a bit, even as his eyes travel over Geno, widening as they land on his knee. Geno sees Sid push the sight of the state of Geno aside, bringing that fierce determination that Geno adores to the front. 

Sid’s focuses completely on Geno’s face now and he takes his hand, letting his thumb smooth over Geno’s knuckles. 

“Hey, G,” he murmurs. “I heard they’re taking you over to the hospital. They’re gonna give you a good look and work you through this, yeah. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Geno lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been keeping behind his ribs. He knows its bad. Not sure how bad, or what it means for him or his season yet, but he already feels calmer with the steal of Sid’s support behind him. 

He nods once, before letting himself lean into Sid, his face buried in Sid’s soaked under-armor. Sid’s free hand comes up to cradle the back of his head, the tips of his fingers moving in soothing circles. 

“Maybe I can’t fix you but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try,” Sid says into his hair, holding Geno tighter against him. 

Hearing the meaning behind Sid’s words, Geno feels he has the strength to face this. If not, Sid will boss him into it anyway. He smiles and snuggles in closer. That’s his captain that he knows and loves. He’ll be alright with Sid at his back. 


End file.
